


Have You Heard the Tragedy of Darth Odogaron?

by Titanoktonon



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Death, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanoktonon/pseuds/Titanoktonon
Summary: I saw this picture, and realized that Odogaron and Legiana being lovers explains so much about MHW.https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1713311414





	Have You Heard the Tragedy of Darth Odogaron?

**Author's Note:**

> In this, the role of bacteria that decompose bodies are taken over by Effluvium in the Vale, which is why Odogaron's den can keep a chunk of raw meat indefinitely, etc.  
> I hope you laugh or cry, but even though the latter is what you would expect from a tragedy, the former is more likely.

“No,” she said with a sorrowful smile.  
“Please don’t leave me alone,” Odogaron begged.  
“I can’t. You know immortality wouldn’t be for me.” Legiana paused, “And my time is almost up.”  
Legiana’s scales had been showing their age for a while. Her once ivory underside had started to turn the color of the arid-looking patch of land she could sometimes see when the weather was nice, and the clouds parted from around her roost. Her back, no longer indigo, was taking on the hue of that strange, large, flying being that she had repelled from her territory once many seasons ago, and then once again had to be forced back just a few days ago. Though its form had changed, it was obviously the same creature; slow, rigid, and with those many small creatures on and inside of it, who would also attack her.  
“You know it was a lie, Lord Vaal’s offer,” she continued. “His Blessing of Undeath only works for those born of the Effluvium. I would merely incubate it before returning to the Vale.”  
“I just can’t stand watching you waste away,” pleaded Odogaron. “At least try it, if not for yourself, then for me.”  
“I’m sorry. I just can’t.”  
“No!”  
“I’m sorry, my beloved Odogaron.”  
“NOOOooooo!” howled Odogaron, the words more painful than any physical wound. She turned around and rushed back to the Rotten Vale, not daring to look back, for fear of seeing Legiana breathe her last.  
Legiana watched her go in silence. A single tear left her eye.  
“This is for the best,” she said, more trying to convince herself than some unknown listener. She then flash-froze the tear, and watched it shatter into a thousand sparkling shards on coral below.  
She let loose a piercing cry, fusing her sorrow and helplessness and letting it be known to all the residents of her palace.

* * *

It had been weeks since the fateful day when Odogaron had last visited the Highlands. Her stomach still craved food, even if her mind wasn’t hungry, and the hope that as long as she acted as if all was normal, Legiana would be fine.  
Suddenly, a winged form fluttered down to the floor of the Vale. Could it be? Odogaron dashed over to it before any Girros could reach it.  
No. It was a Raphinos this time. She picked it up and brought it back to her den to eat in peace. She didn’t want to spend any more time out here, lest she not lucky next time.

* * *

Weeks more passed, and Odogaron dared imagine that Legiana was not only safe but getting healthier. But the nightmares continued. She would see the body of her dearest blotting out the light as it falls from above as she fought the new invaders—hunters, as they called themselves. Sometimes, one of the hunters would have the gall to attempt to defile the memory of her, saying death wasn’t enough but they needed to carve her up after she was gone. The sight would enrage Odogaron immediately, and she would charge the hunter, who would only survive because of the accursed Felynes dragging them away.  
But the would keep coming back, unlike the ones she fought in reality who would stop after three tries. But when she would reach her limit, she would wake up. It was a dream again. Legiana was fine. She had to be.

* * *

Another month passed, and she still dared not to go up to the Highlands, fearing that she wouldn’t find her lover gracefully gliding from plateau to plateau.  
But it was not to be.

* * *

He was out on a rare stroll through the acid park. Odogaron screwed up her courage and approached the lord of the Vale.  
“Your Eminence,” she began, kneeling before him.  
“Oh, Odogaron. I can’t help but notice that you failed to bring Legiana for my blessing. It seems she realized that it would not help her,” Vaal Hazak mused. “No matter, state your request.”  
“So, you knew,” Odogaron acknowledged, her question when she first approached Vaal having not specified who she wanted the blessing for.  
“Naturally; I know how often you visit Kirin’s domain.”  
“Then why did you let me go?”  
“I offer my blessing to all who enter my domain. The ones who live down here are the ones who survive it. She is welcome to try her luck, but most do not take well to the Effluvium.” Odogaron though Lord Vaal was being to cavalier about death, even for the lord over the domain.  
“Is… Is there any other way to save her?” her mind raced for a way out of the nightmares.  
“There is one other possibility: Kirin, the Enlightened. His bolts can move the still hearts of the dead if applied correctly.”  
Odogaron shot to her feet. “Truly?”  
“However, convincing him to upset the cycle of life and death is impossible.”  
“Then…”  
“Have you heard of the fanged beast Rajang?” Vaal Hazak seemed to change the subject.  
“No.”  
“I though as much. It is a creature from the ancestral land, the Old World. It has immense strength and speed and has gained the ability to manipulate powerful lightning from its food.”  
Odogaron gulped. “What does it eat to grow so strong?”  
“It has a steady diet of Kirin.”  
“Are you saying that if I can eat Kirin, then I will be able revive Legiana?” she didn’t want to be too hopeful yet.  
“It is a possibility. However, for one as weak as yourself, taking Kirin in single combat would be suicide. How fortunate for you that this new influx of hunters can be used to weaken Kirin, before you go for the throat. But be warned, my blessing will not save you from being killed, only from old age, and you will likely die. Besides, even if you can restore Legiana to life, it likely won’t be for long. You do not have the experience to precisely manipulate the flow.”  
“Oh…Thank you for your knowledge, Lord Vaal. I apologize for my rudeness,” she responded dejectedly, before remembering the respect she had forgotten in her desperation.  
“It was nothing.”  
She turned around and slunk off to here den.

* * *

It finally happened. Odogaron once again had to search for food when she smelled it. The cold perfume of snow and clouds, the smell of the sky was falling into the Vale. Then she saw her, falling gracelessly from high above, so dissimilar to her usual elegant movements. Her last flight ended suddenly in the area of poison plants. Odogaron stopped staring as soon as Legiana was out of sight, and immediately started sprinting towards the area she fell.  
When she got there, there were several Raphinos circling it, while a Girros started to move from the shadows, probably startled by the noise of the fall. Odogaron put on a burst of speed and leapt to intercept a Raphinos who though it would be a good idea to take a bite of her lover. Seeing the apex of the Vale, the others scattered to the edges of the area, but stayed there, hoping to get a bite one Odogaron was full. That would not do, so she bit onto Legiana, dragging her back to her nest.  
Once home, she saw the extent of damage done to Legiana, some from the fall, some from her bite, but most in the form of clean cuts, blunt injuries, and holes. Then Odogaron did something she had never done before. She cried.  
“AAaaahh!” she vented mournfully for hours.  
And with she curled up around Legiana, until she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

After a week, she recalled Lord Vaal’s words: Eating a Kirin may be a way to revive her!  
And so, she got up and immediately rushed off to the Coral Highlands. On the way, she quickly killed and ate a Raphinos on the way, providing enough energy for the upcoming hunt.  
Once there, she saw the storm clouds swirling around, and started wandering around looking for the Lord of the Highlands. He was not hard to find, surveying his domain. However, there was also a squad of hunters looking around. Odogaron decided to risk the encounter and ran to meet Lord Kirin.  
“Greetings, Lord Kirin, the Enlightened one. I am a humble denizen of the deep. I wish to plead for your gift to be granted one of your subjects who has recently passed away,” she prostrated herself while saying.  
“No,” Kirin replied.  
“Please, oh noble and wise one.”  
“If I were to grant the wish of everyone who came to me, the Coral Highlands would die. Vanish, sycophant!”  
“Very well, Your Grace. But you will regret this,” Odogaron backed off.  
“Neigh, I will not.”

* * *

Odogaron remained in the Highlands, hiding just below her lover’s former roost. She listened to the sounds of fighting between the hunters and Lord Kirin. They had been able to heavily wound him, but the hunters had also taken damage. They were in the roost. Lord Kirin horn was broken, and the hunters had already been taken back to their nests twice.  
Then in a flash and a crash, and the hunters ran away, dragging one of their number with them.  
After a few minutes, Odogaron crept out of her hiding place, and peeked at the roost. Lord Kirin had gone to sleep. He was covered in cuts and bruises. Now was the time.  
She slinked up him.  
‘This is for her sake.’  
She struck his throat. Her fangs dug into the soft flesh, cutting into his windpipe, then gripped on with her claws. She extended her secondary claws and ripped them out. Kirin thrashed about, confusion and anger in his eyes. Blood splashed out of the gashes, dying his mane scarlet. He convulsed once more, and then was still.  
“I’m sorry, but there is someone I care more about than I care about you,” she apologized.  
She closed her eyes and began to eat.

* * *

‘I can do this,’ she told herself. She had practiced her new lightning powers the entire trip home. ‘This much should restart her heart.’  
She steeled herself, and put a paw on Legiana’s chest, and pulsed a quick jolt through her.  
“Ah!” Legiana bolted up with a gasp. Her rapid heartbeat was audible.  
“Legiana!” Odogaron leapt on her and started licking her face clean.  
“Odogaron! I’m…Alive?” Legiana’s heartrate spiked before slowly approaching normal.  
“Yeah, Lord Vaal was right, there was a way to bring you back! I’m so glad to be able to talk to you again!” Odogaron gushed. “I should never have left you alone!”  
“I missed you too. My only regret was not being able to see you the last few weeks.”  
“I missed you too.”  
“But, Odogaron, I don’t think I will last much longer,” Legiana admitted, her heartrate slowed well below normal.  
“What!? But I just got you back! Is it all for naught?”  
“No, I’m glad to have these few last moments with you. It gives me the chance to say something I couldn’t last time. I love you, my dearest Odogaron,” she stated, even as her heartrate decreased.  
“I love you too, beloved Legiana,” Odogaron replied, eyes filled with tears.  
“Thank you,” smiled Legiana, her heart beat twice more, then stopped short, never to go again.  
“NO! I’ve lost her twice now!” Odogaron lamented her foolishness.  
“This because of Lord Vaal’s advice! I will have him dead, Elder Dragon or not!” she swore to herself.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Vaal Hazak went on a stroll next. This time, a group of hunters found him in the valley of corpses and engaged. Lord Vaal had the upper hand, but Odogaron bided her time until he let his guard down to finish off a hunter.  
There! A hunter had been knocked over, and now Vaal Hazak was pulling back to charge. Without hesitating, Odogaron leapt out of her hiding place to where Vaal Hazak’s predicted location and landed on his back. He was flabbergasted by the attack and stopped moving.  
She dug her claws into his coat of hides.  
“What is this for, Odogaron?” he craned his head and asked with indignation.  
“This is for making me lose her twice!” she replied and disgorged her hidden claws to pierce the living flesh below the coat, and bit into his neck.  
“AAAaagh!” he roared. Then he released his ultimate defense: Effluvium coming from all over his body.  
“Ugh!” she released him, and jumped off his back, giving a vindictive twist of the claws as she did.  
Before Vaal could face her again, the hunters had restarted their attack, distracting him so she could get away and ready another ambuscade if it was necessary.  
Vaal sent her a death glare as she fled.

* * *

It turned out it was not necessary. The hunters were able to corner Vaal in his mausoleum. They were worn down too but managed to slay the Lord of the Vale. Vaal Hazak gave one last roar, before collapsing to join the burial mound.  
Odogaron watched on from the entrance of the room. She felt empty inside. The one at fault for Legiana’s needless pain was dead, but there was nothing for her to live for here. Odogaron once again cursed her immortality. There was no one waiting for her, and no one to threaten her here. She gave a lonely howl and returned to her den to sleep with Legiana. What she would do when she awoke, she had no idea, but nothing would be like before. She just had to keep living one day at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is why Odogaron: goes to the Coral Highlands, drags Legiana corpses back to its nest but doesn't eat them, and turf wars with an Elder Dragon.   
> This is about as long as my other two works combined, since I knew where I was going with it and what I wanted to do along the way, it was easier to write.


End file.
